Dime que me quieres
by Sakuratsukamori
Summary: Otro Remus Sirius cuando aun estan en Hogwarts. Sirius anda loco por Remus, James está desesperado, y nada parece lo que es. Atención: SLASH! Quedais advertidos
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic, haber si os gusta. Es un intento de comedia, aunque conociéndome, no creo que llegue a buen término. Seguro que acabará siendo un dramón regido por los celos, las venganzas y las peleas a muerte tipo Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. De momento la cosa no desvaría... haber como acabo ^^

ATENCIÓN: Slash, ya sabéis lo que implica. A quien le guste o apasione ( como a mi ***^o^*** ) bienvenid@ , a quien no, ya sabe como  volver a la página principal ^^. La pareja es, obviamente Sirius /Remus. También hay un poco ( o mucho) de Lily/ James. 

Bueno, lo de siempre: todos los derechos son de J.K.Rowling, todos los personajes son suyos y de su privilegiada ( aunque a veces retorcida) imaginación. Yo no gano nada con ello, más que los reviews que me dejáis y la ilusión de publicar algo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Capítulo 1: Gritos, escobas, besos y miradas.**

- Padfoot, tuya!!!!!- gritó una voz familiar desde el otro extremo del campo.

- ¿¡Que!?- respondió sin apartar la vista del punto donde tenía fija su mirada desde hacía más de cinco minutos, de hecho, por mucho que intentaba desviarla, cierta persona le tenía hipnotizado - ... mía el que?

De repente una quaffle se estrelló contra su perfecto rostro haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Se le resbalaron las manos del pulido palo de caoba de la que estaba hecha su perfecta escoba, cosa que propició que su cuerpo acabara colgando con el abismo de fondo. Pero gracias a unos excelentes reflejos adquiridos a fuerza de esquivar los puñetazos de Slitherins furiosos, Sirius Black consiguió amarrarse a tiempo al mango de la escoba. Realmente veinte metros de caída en picado podían destrozar su perfecto cuerpo con más facilidad que una quaffle bien dirigida. Y la opción no era muy tentadora.

Aunque tampoco era mucho mejor la bronca que le llegaba en ese preciso instante. Sólo a él y a nadie más se le ocurría distraerse con un energúmeno como ese por capitán. El pobre muchacho estaba tan obsesionado por ganar la copa de quiddich, que no se daba cuenta de que más que un ser humano, parecía un basilisco con artrosis.

- Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza Black??? – gritó furiosamente Thomas Flewkins, el capitán del equipo de Griffindor. – Últimamente no das ni una! Hay algo en el campo que te fascine más que el quiddich??

Que pregunta más atonta, pedazo de maníaco obsesivo – pensó el aludido. -  Pues está claro que la criatura más bella de todo el mundo mágico y no mágico: Remus Lupin.

Pero sus labios no expresaron sus sentimientos. Más bien al contrario.

- Na...na...nada! Sólo pensaba en la próxima estratégia

En la próxima estrategia? Black? Se cree que soy tonto o que? – pensó Thomas observándole con mirada escéptica – Si no fuera porque forma una estupenda pareja de juego con James ya le habría cantado las cuarenta unos años atrás, pero le necesitamos. Sus remates alejando las bludgers alocadas son perfectos, incluso también es capaz de marcar goles, tanto me sirve de bateador como de cazador, sería una pena tener que echarle. Y es que las fantásticas fintas que hace son para quitar el hipo, incluso el otro día intentó realizar el complicado driblage de Ricchi... ah.. tanto talento desperdiciado...

- Esto.... Flewkins? – le sacó de sus ensoñaciones una voz a su espalda - No es por nada, pero queremos acabar hoy el entrenamiento. Si serías tan amable de acabar de echarle la bronca a Black, nosotros podríamos acabar con esta pequeña pesadilla.

Tanto Thomas como Sirius miraron con cara de pocos amigos a James. El primero se sentía ofendido por la falta de respeto, el segundo, por haberle recordado al primero que existía y que debía acabar de administrarle la dura reprimenda. Si no fuera por falta de ánimos, se le habría tirado al cuello.

- Está bien Black, pero estate un poco más atento, o este año será imposible derrotar a Slytherin.- comentó abatidamente el capitán. Con él no había nada que hacer. – Que continúe el entrenamiento!

Y el entrenamiento continuó, solo que sin la más mínima atención por parte de Black, quién seguía con la vista fija en aquel gran árbol, o más bien dicho, en el chico que leía apoyado contra su tronco.

Al cabo de media hora sonó el silbato que indicaba que la pesadilla del entrenamiento había finalizado. Los exhaustos jugadores se dirigieron a las duchas, rezando para no pasar por ese mismo suplicio al día siguiente.

- Padfoot Padfoot!!!

- Que quiere James? – le preguntó un tanto malhumorado. Aun no le perdonaba lo de la quarffle ni el ácido comentario.

- Tu estas loco??? Quieres que Flewkins te eche del equipo? O quizás prefieres que él se de cuenta???

De golpe Sirius se puso rojo como un tomate, poco le quedaba ya para empezar a babear. Sin duda estaba pensando en las eróticas posibilidades que le ofrecía el hecho de que su Moony se enterara.

Pero su ensoñación no le duró mucho. Un puñetazo en la cara le izo volver a la realidad.

- Por favor... no pongas esa cara de degenerado delante mío, ya tengo bastante con aguantarte el resto del día...

- Prongs! Ya es la segunda vez en lo que va de día que me pegas en la cara.... ¬¬ ¿es que acaso quieres arruinar mi mejor arma de seducción? – dijo aparentando indignación total – bueno, aunque mi perfecto y escultural cuerpo también ayudan... ^^

- Ahhhh!!!!! Un día de estos me va a dar algo! No te aguanto más por hoy. Maldito e hinchado ego aquel que tienes ! Nos vemos en la cena...- y diciendo esto desapareció con gesto abatido y arrastrando la escoba.

Pero Black no estuvo mucho tiempo solo. Una preciosa pelirroja se le acercó con cara de reproche. Su porte altivo, con la cabeza erguida demostraba seguridad y empuje, una verdadera Gryffindor, la escogida por el corazón de su "hermano" y amigo James Potter. Le caía muy bien aquella chica decidida , y el sentimiento era más fuerte cada día, pues era bien sabido por toda la escuela que se había ganado muchas enemistades por ir con ellos. A las chicas más guapas de colegio no les entusiasmaba la idea de que andara todo el día rodeada de los Gryffindors más codiciados de Hogwarts.

- Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi pobre James?

- Ah! Hola Lily ^^ . Yo????? Nada! Como puedes pensar que Yo le haya hecho algo a mi queridísimo Prongs! Pero si soy un angelito!

- Ahhhh... que vamos a hacer contigo... Tu no sabes el trabajo que me va a costar calmarle un poco los nervios que le haces coger.

Sirius sonrió con malicia. Ya conocía la forma que tenía de calmar sus alteraciones del sistema nervioso. James, aunque lo intentara, no era del todo silencioso durante sus escapadas nocturnas...

- Ya, y seguro que será una dura y ardua tarea que te ocupara toda la noche y no te dejará dormir.

La muchacha sonrió divertida. Black les había pillado. Muy interesante.... Se podrían ganar severos y múltiples castigos si salían a la luz sus pequeños deslices a media noche. Pero con Black no había ningún tipo de problema, no tendría que preocuparse en silenciarle. Y no es que le costara mucho hacerlo, sus habilidades en encantamientos desmemorizantes eran loadas por todos los profesores, y su conciencia iba de acuerdo con sus acciones. Se complementaban de forma perfecta: su mente maquinaba, su varita efectuaba  y mientras, su conciencia miraba para otro lado. Nunca tubo ningún problema con ello. Quizás su fachada de chica modélica le ayudaba en la tarea, o quizás la suerte era su compañera en el camino de la vida. ¿ Suerte? Que estupidez, eso no existía,. Solo ella y sus habilidades.

- No te pases Black, o la próxima vez me va a resultar indiferente el hecho de que tu Remsie te vea babeando desde la escoba...

De golpe la cara de Sirius cambió radicalmente de gesto. Si antes estaba regida por una mirada socarrona ahora la mirada era de alarma, y su tez, roja- escarlata como la de hacía no más de tres o cuatro minutos. Hoy no era su día.

- Q..q..que quieres decir?? Tanto se me nota??

- Veamos Sirius...- dijo Lily arrastrándole a un lugar apartado donde poder hablar tranquilamente. Odiaba que las babosas de las otras casas le miraran con cara de odio concentrado a todas por estar siempre rodeada de tíos bueno ( exceptuando a Peter, por supuesto)- nuestro Remsie es licántropo, no ciego. Y si bien, el libro que estaba leyendo mientras esperábamos a que acabarais el entrenamiento era interesante, también lo eran los gritos de vuestro discreto capitán.

- Oh no!! Lo sabe, lo sabe... – exclamó Black dándose de cabezazos contra el árbol al que habían ido a hablar.

- Si, lo sabe – confirmó Lily amarrándole por l cuello de la túnica. Si seguía así, acabaría más tonto de lo que ya era.

La cara de Sirius volvió a palidecer. Ya no se trataba de mosquear a su amigo, ni de que él se burlara de su amor por Remus ( se pasaban el día entero así) , Lily Evans siempre hablaba en serio, y aun más si se trataba de esos temas. No tubo que reflexionar mucho para darse cuanta de que el echo de que uno de sus mejores amigos supiera que era el blanco de sus miradas lujuriosas, no le interesaba en absoluto. A no ser, claro, que fuera correspondido. En ese caso, todo estaba bien.

- Bueno...- continuó Lily interrumpiendo sus agitados pensamientos, con una sonrisa pícara. – lo sabía hasta que le eché un encantamiento desmemorizante.

- Que tú que????!!!! Pero tu estás loca o que??? Y si se olvida de mi? – gritó dramáticamente con una mano en la frente y la otra en el corazón. - De mi perfecto rostro y mi cuerpo escultural, y de mis más bellas sonrisas y de ese culo que...

- Pero como puedes ser tan ególatra!!! Solo piensa en ti mismo o que?- rió la pelirroja encantada de verle hacer el payaso. 

- Ególatra? YO? Por dio Lily, no exageremos.... volvamos al tema del encantamiento desmemorizante...¿ No le ocurrirá nada verdad?

- ¬¬ Black, no hay quien te entienda – Lily suspiró resignada. Los amigos de su novio eran así, ella no los había elegido, le venían de serie. Sin embargo, le encantaba meterse con ellos. ¿ Quien podía considerar a ese chico malintencionado? Era un autentico tesoro. La verdad es que desde la primera vez que le vio, le cogió complejo de mamá-gallina. - Es un encantamiento muy suave, solo le borrará los últimos treinta minutos de recuerdos, así que oficialmente, tu no  has estado a punto de caerte de la escoba, ni nadie te ha echado bronca.

- Te quiero Lily... que haría yo sin ti??? – exclamó con cara de angelito – Pero... – dijo dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle pasado por alto – ... que pasa con Peter?

- Peter? Ese no es problema, nunca se entera de nada. No es capaz de distinguir  un desmemorizante de cualquier otro hechizo básico, además, en ese momento estaba muy ocupado vigilando que no hubiera ningún Slytherin a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda. Estando tu y James en el aire... ¿ Quien le iba a defender? Lupin? Que no es capaz de matar ni una mosca?

- Ahhhh.... si, tienes razón, mi Remsie es incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, es tan bueno, tan simpático, está tan bueno – dijo embelesado con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que una colleja de Lily le hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¬¬ No estábamos hablando de Peter???

- Si ^^U lo siento, es que cuando se nombra a mi Remsie.... Ahhhh... pobre Peter, realmente no se como fue a para a Griffindor. No éramos los valientes nosotros?

- Será el sombrero seleccionador, que empieza a chochear. Yo le hubiera puesto en Hufflepuff – sugirió Lily, muy seriamente, convencida de su teoría.

- Como siempre tienes razón... Realmente eres un sol, señorita Prefecta! – exclamó Sirius dando vueltas alrededor de Lily, feliz de que su secreto continuara a salvo. 

Estaba tan contento... tenía que celebrarlo. Y no conocía otra forma mejor de hacerlo, que consiguiendo mosquear a alguien, en ese caso , la pobre alma cándida que le acababa de ayudar. ¿ Quién dijo que ser amigo suyo era fácil? Así que , de repente, si pensárselo dos veces, cosa muy habitual en él, le plantó un rápido beso en los labios. No había nada en el mundo que fuera tan eficaz como ese simple gesto para sacar a Evans de sus casillas. Esa efusivas y repentinas muesas de cariño por parte de loco de Black, le llevaban por el camino de la amargura.

- Ahhhhhhh!!!! Maldito Sirius Black!!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que odio que hagas eso!!!!- gritaba la chica pelirroja mientras le perseguía corriendo por todo el patio, agitando su varita frenéticamente mientras repartía maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

Era una broma bastante común entre los Merodeadores. Aunque solo participaran James, Lily y Sirius, tanto Remus como Peter se revolcaban de risa cada vez que Black conseguía hacer el numerito en el dormitorio de los chicos. La verdad es que James estaba bastante bien en el papel de " te voy a matar como le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a mi flamante novia" mientras se tiraba con falso aire ofendido al cuello de Black, en un intento por ahorrarle el esfuerzo de respirar durante unos minutos.  Sirius, esquivando sus intentos de homicidio en primer grado y riendo a mandíbula batiente, saltaba de cama en cama, o se escondía detrás de Remus, quien insistía en que no quería saber nada de sus triángulos amorosos. Lily, por su parte, se debatía entre el hecho de estar enfadada por la conducta del joven animago y las ganas de reír por todo aquel dantesco espectáculo.

La prefecta sabía de buena mano que Black era totalmente inofensivo, bueno, inofensivo para quien no fuera de Slytherin y no se acercara más de la cuenta a su adorado Remsie, pero no podía evitar enrojecer cada vez que hacía aquello. Ya tenía bastante con ser odiada por salir con el " mejor bateador de todos los tiempos", como para ganarse más enemistades ( si esto era posible) si le veían con el play-boy de Sirius Black.

_Gracias a dios que no hay nadie en los alrededores_- pensó Lily cerciorándose de ello- _cada vez me cuesta más entra en la habitación de las chicas sin encontrarme con algún maleficio esperándome tras la puerta. _

La chica se paró asegurándose por completo que estaban solos, quienquiera que hubiera tenido la mala fortuna de ir a parar allí en ese instante, probaría la efectividad de sus habilidades para limpiar la mente. Dio vueltas y más vueltas por el patio, hasta que quedó convencida de que el terreno estaba desolado. Pero por una vez en su vida, la prefecta estaba equivocada. En una de las ventanas de la torre sur del castillo, una figura vestida de plata y verde le miraba con ojos fríos como el hielo, mientras una agria sonrisa bailaba en su rostro pálido y arrogante. 

- Vaya... así que a Black le gusta la insoportable y sabelotodo novia de Potter... Una grieta en el unido y patético grupo de Gryffindors? Veamos que partido le puedo sacar a tan valiosa información... – se dijo a sí mismo con voz malévola – Este será el pilar fundamental para destrozar su apestosa amistad.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bueno, eso es todo, por ahora. Si os gusta el fanfic lo continuaré, sino, lo dejo, que no me acaba de convencer...

Acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia, desde la forma de escribir, pasando por la historia o de temas como la largaria del capitulo ( son muy cortos verdad? Es que en el word, parecen más extensos... ^^U ) o la forma de hacer los espacios y todo eso. La verdad es que soy bastante nueva y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo jajajjaja. Bueno, espero con ganas vuestras opiniones.

Hasta entonces.... un abrazo muy grande!!!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remsie.


	2. Encuentro en la sala común

Hola!!!!

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, dando la lata. Me alegro que os gustara la idea, así que al final he decidido seguirlo. Espero que este segundo capítulo esté al la altura de humor del primero, la verdad es que me cuesta bastante....^^

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, sois unos soletes, y a los que no gracias por aguantar esta historia!

ATENCIÓN: Slash, ya sabéis lo que implica. A quien le guste o apasione ( como a mi ***^o^*** ) bienvenid@ , a quien no, ya sabe como  volver a la página principal ^^. La pareja es, obviamente Sirius /Remus. También hay un poco ( o mucho) de Lily/ James, aunque en este capi no salgan.... Este capítulo, tiene lenguaje un poco fuera de tono, asi que si te consideras especialmente sensible.. no lo leas. Aun así , es bastante leve, un par de frases que no he podido ( ni querido^^) omitir.

Bueno, lo de siempre: todos los derechos son de J.K.Rowling, todos los personajes son suyos y de su privilegiada ( aunque a veces retorcida) imaginación. Yo no gano nada con ello, más que los reviews que me dejáis y la ilusión de publicar algo.

                                                ****************************************

**Capítulo 2: Charlas y discusiones.**

Estaba destrozado. Era realmente agotador pasarse todos las horas libres de las que disponía estudiando, y la situación empeoraba después del plenilunio, pero él era así, no podía evitarlo. Sabía que no necesitaba marcas demasiado altas para acceder a los estudios que le llevarían a cumplir el sueño de su vida, la enseñanza, no obstante, quería ser el mejor de su promoción. Se lo debía a sus padres, quienes tanta confianza depositaron en él. Y también a Dumbledore, quien había movido tantos hilos y se había tomado tantas molestias para que estudiara en Hogwarts pese a su condición.

Pero gracias a Dios, todo había terminado. Las largas horas de estudio habían llegado a su fin, como mínimo en lo que se refería a aquel semestre. Se sentía liberado, a veces, él mismo se agobiaba. No se daba ni una concesión, ni un respiro. En épocas de exámenes, nadie podía apartarlo de sus libros. Bueno, nadie.... había una persona que sí podía hacerlo, y esa  era Sirius Black.

Black, el mayor bromista y play- boy seductor de la escuela. El chico de oro de Gryffindor, el más deseado y querido por todas las muchachas de la escuela. Todas ellas le iban detrás, unas con mayor descaro, otras  escondidas tras la distancia, pero no había ninguna a la que dejara indiferente. Y él, claro, como adolescente normal y corriente, se sentía orgulloso de su fama y su "poder". Pero aun así, era un chico extraño. Nunca se pavoneaba de sus conquistas, pero tampoco trataba de ocultarlas.  Según las habladurías, había probado de cada casa y curso, aunque no estaba claro que la información fuera del todo cierta, se había creado una auténtica leyenda en torno al apuesto galán. Sirius Black era así, espontáneo, alegre y peligrosamente seductor.

Tanto que hasta le había seducido a él.

Al principio no quiso aceptar tal sentimiento. ¿ Cómo iba a enamorarse él de un hombre? Después empezó a echarle la culpa al lobo. Se repetía constantemente que solo se sentía atraído por el en luna llena. Pero luego desechó el erróneo razonamiento al percatarse de lo estúpido de su excusa. Se sentía atraído por él a todas horas, en todos los momentos ( incluso en los más inoportunos, como una vez saliendo de la ducha... un episodio que Remus prefería no recordar ) y en todos los lugares.

Y como no estarlo.... ¡Estaba tan bueno! No había ser en la tierra, ni masculino ni femenino, que pudiera igualar semejante belleza. Sus ojos, azul eléctricos, vibrantemente intensos. Su piel, blanca y perfecta. Su sonrisa deslumbrante, acogedora, cálida. Aquél cabello negro y extremadamente brillante, tanto que casi arrancaba reflejos azulados, largo hasta la altura de los hombros e increíblemente lacio y sedoso... Y su cuerpo, su cuerpo de ensueño, de dios del Olimpo, estilizado, musculosos y tan , tan sexy...

De repente notó un cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo. Bueno, en su cuerpo en general no, en una parte concreta de su cuerpo. A Remus le subieron los colores perceptiblemente, por lo que decidió irse de aquel lugar. La biblioteca no era un buen sitio para pensar en esas cosas. Quería mantener impecable su reputación de "santo inmaculado", y aquella actitud no favorecía mucho la tarea. 

Así que, intentando pasar desapercibido, salió de la sala en silencio. Aunque realmente, no sabía por quién se tenía que preocupar. Los controles estaban acabados, ya nadie pisaba aquellos lugares. Él no estaría allí si no fuera por que tenía que devolver unos libros que había tomado prestados. En la biblioteca solo estaban la señorita Pince, la bibliotecaria estricta y severa que se desesperaba en presencia de Black, y aquel Slytherin de poca monta, ese tal Severus Snape, un tipo bastante extraño. Pocas palabras habían cruzado desde que se conocían, y todas ellas relacionadas con los trabajos. A Lupin no le preocupaba no tener amigos de todas las casas. Consideraba que aun tenían tiempo. Al fin y al cabo solo llevaban tres años de convivencia.

Pero... porqué se preocupaba de la presencia de aquel muchacho en la biblioteca? Por un simple sonrojo? Que soberana estupidez. Ni que el echo de sonrojarse estuviera penado con el beso de dementor.... Y porqué tendría que estar pendiente de él? Seguro que Snape tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que fijarse en sus expresiones faciales. Sin duda, se le estaba pegando un poco del ego desmesurado de su Paddie. 

Esa idea le hizo sonreír como un bobo, mientras recorría los pasillos desiertos del castillo. Le encantaba parecerse en algo a Sirius.... 

Por fin llegó a la entrada de la sala común. Estaba apunto de decir aquella estúpida contraseña, cuando una sensual voz se le adelantó.

- Terroncito de azúcar – susurró la voz de Black por detrás de su espalda.

Acto seguido, el retrato que bloqueaba la entrada a la morada de Gryffindor, revelando una sala común desierta.

- Si, lo se, no digas nada... cada vez son peores las contraseñas.. la de esta semana ha sido mortal....

- Y que lo digas Moony , pero no podemos hacer nada. – dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa de fingida resignación – Es la prefecta la que decide, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, es casi imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a la estirada de  Marie Estratford...

- Yo no estaría tan seguro...- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.-  Seguro que tú podrías conseguir que hiciera cualquier cosa... Está loca por ti desde hace tiempo.

Sirius se sorprendió. No sabía que su lobito le tuviera tan controlado. ¿ Seguro que el hechizo de Lily funcionaria? ¿ O ya se habría dado cuenta antes de la caída frustrada? Quizás llevaba un buen rato observándole.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se... no me lo recuerdes! La tía me acosa en todo momento. El otro día sin ir mas lejos, se me tiró encima, aparentando una caída atonta. Lástima que estaba rodeado de gente, si no la hubiera dejado caer... Es una pesadilla, y eso que es prefecta, porque si no, no me quiero ni imaginar como sería.

- Ah, Sirius Black, el gran Sirius Black... ¿ como consigues tenerlas todas a tus pies? – dijo Remus aparentando frustración.

- No lo se ni yo, mi querido Remsie...será magnetismo natural!

Si, magnetismo, y tu cuerpazo de infarto no tendrá nada que ver Verdad?- pensó Remus mientras esbozaba una inocente sonrisa.

- Pero no se de que te quejas, lobito... me consta que te han pedido más de tres o cuatro chicas que salieras con ellas y a las que has roto el corazón de la manera más galante, eso si.

- Sabes que no tengo tiempo para ellas Padfoot. Además, no podría, a mi ya me gusta una persona – dejó hacer de forma casual mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

Sirius tubo que agarrarse a la barandilla para no caerse rodando del temblor que le dio a sus piernas tal noticia. Remus enamorado?? Su Remsie enamorado!!!! Se le acababa de caer el alma a los pies. Tenía que saber más. No se iba a quedar así.  Él le amaba de verdad, e iba a ser suyo. Por lo pronto tendría que organizar una investigación bien planteado. Empezar a vigilar a la gente de su alrededor y después...

- Padfoot? Te pasa algo? Te has quedado mudo de repente. – preguntó el licántropo con inocencia.

- Q...que! No, no, que va! Me alegro mucho.. – respondió tartamudeando, mientras su pérfida mente maquinaba la mejor forma de acabar lenta y dolorosamente con aquel que se acercara más de la cuenta a su lobito – Ya me dirás quien es....

Perfecto. Eso era lo que necesitaba, ver a Sirius nervioso y desesperado ante una posible contrincante. Era la confirmación a sus sospechas, y la puerta abierta a su plan de ataque. Es que incluso había tartamudeado!! Ahora empezaba el juego....

- Bueno... a mi me gusta, pero yo no creo que le guste. Es una persona muy especial, bastante codiciada e inaccesible.

Muy codiciada? Inaccesible? Quién sería el pendón que le quería robar a su lobito? Narcisa               de Slytherin? Julie Rawcly de Ravenclaw, o incluso Anne Ferrys de Gryffindor?

- Oye, me estas escuchando ¿ Estas un poco raro....

- Yo? Raro? Te recuerdo que yo soy el guapo- perfecto- sonrisa profident, el papel de raro lo tiene  la serpiente de Snape...

- Vale, ya veo que vuelves a ser tu, me empezaba a asustar.... pero ya estoy tranquilo, nadie tiene ese enorme ego más que "mister Griffyndor", eres único.

- Lo se, lo se... ya sabes los sacrificios que implica mi belleza y encanto... no puedo andar más de tres metros sin que alguna fémina caiga a mis pies.

Si, así estaba mejor. Si actuando con "normalidad" ocultaba su desesperación por tan nefasta noticia, había que aprovecharlo al máximo. Ahhhh... y quién mejor que él para echarse piropos...

- Si tu lo dices, señor Casanovas....la verdad es que a ti se te da bien eso de la seducción, y menos mal que se te da bien eso, porque si no, no se te daría bien nada más – agregó Lupin con malicia – por eso quería pedirte un favor.

- Vaya... que formas son esas de pedir un favor – dijo Sirius un poco dolido por la afirmación anterior... – podrías hacerme un poco más la pelota antes de pedir mi ayuda no?

- Para que quiere que te haga la pelota si ya te tienes a ti mismo para hacértela? Venga Sirius... no seas malo conmigo. – dijo con una cara de pena bien estudiada.

Arg!!!! Que alguien me ate a la cama!!! Si sigue poniendo esa carita me tiraré encima suyo hasta conseguir que ponga otra muy diferente...- sin embargo y para variar, sus pensamientos no iban muy acorde con sus palabras, era un vicio que no había conseguido quitarse: el de mentir a diestro y siniestro.

- Está bien, ya sabes que entre amigos hay que ayudarse no?

- Lo dices enserio???

- Claro... solo que me tendrás que dar algo a cambio.

- Entonces, querido amigo, eso no se llama favor, pedazo de interesado....- comentó Remus ofendido. Sirius era exasperante.

- Ya lo se, eso es lo que tiene pactar con el diablo ja ja ja!!!

- Sirius... ya has vuelto a ver el canal de terror de la televisión muggle??

- ^^U si.... ja ja ja!!! Acaso no crees que soy lo suficientemente atractivo para encarnar al ángel caído??

Que si creo que no eres lo suficientemente atractivo? –pensó Remus ocultando una mirada lasciva – No. Pienso que si tu fueras el mismísimo demonio y yo el más puro de los ángeles, renunciaría al cielo eterno por tu cuerpo.. digo, tu amor.

- Esta bien, lo que sea con tal de abandonar esta charla insulsa...- dijo Remus tratando de no sacar a flote sus más oscuros pensamientos.– esta es mi oferta: tu me haces este favor y yo te lo devuelvo cuando y como tu quieras, haré lo que me pidas sin rechistar, te parece justo??

No, no le parecía justo, le parecía un sueño. Ese cuando, ese como y sobretodo lo de sin rechistar, le habían llevado a pensar una situación en la que el licántropo no podría evitar gemir... y eso entraba dentro de la modalidad de rechistar no?? Lo aceptaría? Lo más probable es que no. Le obligaría? Lo más probable es que.... que...no, realmente le quería demasiado. Pero la duda seguía allí.

- Esta bien, trato hecho - dijo tendiendo la mano a su amigo – y en que tengo que ayudarte?

- Gracias Paddie! No te arrepentirás! – sentenció estrechándole la mano – Lo único que necesito son unas cuantas clases para aprender a ligar.

- Claro que...  que?????!!!! Que te de clases de ligue??! Yo??!! A ti??!! Porqué???!!! Tu estas loco???!!- Sirius estaba fuera de si. Esto ya era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

- Vaya.. veo que le has cogido cariño a las preguntas... pero a mi me gustan las respuestas. Si. Si, tú. Si, a mi. Porque si. No, bueno, quizás un poco, pero no esta demostrado – rió sarcásticamente el lobo. – Ah! Y recuerda que tenemos un pacto. Es cierto que se podría romper, pero lo consideraría una verdadera pena. Aunque claro, tampoco te obligaré a desvelar tus fantásticas armas de seducción...

Anular el pacto? Perder la oportunidad de tener a Remus absolutamente a su merced? Armas de seducción? De veras le estaría cogiendo cariño a las preguntas? Porqué no dejaba de preguntarse a si mismo? Esta sería la última pregunta? Basta!!!! Se estaba volviendo loco. Le contestaría con una evasiva y se iría por la tangente. Quizás diera resultado.

- No, si no es eso... – comentó lentamente.

Demasiado lentamente. Cuando iba a poner un pretexto, Remus ya se le había adelantado. A veces odiaba los reflejos del hombre lobo. 

- Entonces genial! Que tal te va el sábado por la noche en la tercera aula de la torre sur?

- Pe.. pero si...

- Perfecto. Muchas gracias Paddie!!!! Ahora si no te importa, tengo que irme que he quedado con alguien. Nos vemos en adivinación vale? Adiós!

Y Remus se fue rápidamente por donde acababan de entra no hacía escasos minutos. El pobre animago se quedó parado en medio de la sala común, con cara de tonto. Él no había dicho que si. Él no había participado en el pacto. Él no quería darle esas clases, a solas, a apartados del resto de los estudiantes, en una torre que casi nadie nunca visitaba... Un momento! El si quería estar en esa situación. Lo que no quería era darle nuevas armas de seducción a su amigo. Ya tenia bastante sabiendo que le gustaba alguien, como para ayudarle a conquistarle. Era casi como arrancarse el corazón de cuajo, envolverlo en papel de regalo y entregárselo a Remus con una gran sonrisa recomendándole que lo utilizara a modo de muñeco anti-stress cuando quisiera. Un suicidio voluntario.

Y es que, realmente, no le daba tiempo a analizar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Durante casi cinco años, habían descubierto muchas cosas sobre Remus, entre ellas, algunas tan importantes como su licantropía. Pero lo sobrellevaron bien. Tanto que incluso llegaron a convertirse en animagos para acompañarle. No lo habían conseguido hasta quinto, ese mismo año, pero había valido la pena. Ahora, finalizado ya el segundo semestre, Sirius acababa de descubrir que había perdido el tiempo de una manera espeluznante.

En primer lugar, Remus le había comentado que le gustaba una chica. Había sido tan idiota... Como no se había dado cuenta que mientras él hacía el imbécil tonteando con chicas, su amigo no se podía enamorar de ellas? Si bien para él no eran más que una forma de demostrar su poderosa capacidad de atracción y su superioridad enfrente el resto de mortales de inferior belleza y encanto ( N.d la A.: No me hagáis caso.... mi devoción por Sirius-dios me obliga a poner estas cosas, culpad a mi mente enferma.. ^^U) , y tenia bien claro que no quería nada serio con ninguna de ellas, Remus podía no verlas de la misma manera. Es más, seguro que no las veía de la misma manera. Como siempre su egocentrismo imperaba en sus pensamientos y decisiones jugándole malas pasadas. Porqué no tendría que haber considerado que a Remus no le gustasen también los chicos como a él?? Porqué no había pensado por un instante en que quizás su amigo era heterosexual ( como la mayor parte de los chicos que conocía ) y no bisexual como él? Simplemente porque solo pensaba en él mismo. En él y en que todo giraba a su alrededor. Patético.

Y para acabar de rematar su pobre ego, sería él quien le ayudaría a conquistar a esa muchacha. Sirius se sentía fatal. Con el ánimo abatido se estiró encima de la cama, recogiéndose sobre si mismo y abrazando  la almohada como si esta pudiera darle algún consuelo. Quería llorar, quería hacerlo literalmente, pero lo último que le quedaría a su orgullo herido era que le encontraran lloriqueando como una niña. Necesitaba un hombro amigo en el que desahogarse sin temor. Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a Lily y a James.

Bueno!!!!

Por fin acabé este capítulo, la verdad es que se me resistía. Creo que estoy liando demasiado las cosas.. no se si mi imaginación limitada podrá soportarlo XD.

Por cierto, he leído que quieren quitar el slash de fanfiction, votad para que no ocurra, tenemos derecho a escribir lo que nos gusta.

**Reviews:**

**Natasha Riddle**: muchas gracias!!! Pues si que me hizo mucha ilusion este review.. casi salté de alegria. La verdad es que todos los reviews me hacen saltar de alegria, pk quieren decir que alguien se ha leido la historia... no hay nada mas gratificante que eso, ya lo sabras^^. Pues si que lo continuo al final... pero este capitulo no me ha acabado de convencer, no puedo mantener mi inexistente vena humorística.. soy un caso. Gracias por tu review!!!!

**Sophie-Lupin:**  O_o Como ves lo he continuado, no quiero provar la furia de tu varita XD!!! Si, Lucius es muy malo, malísimo, pero de momento estara trankilo una temporada ( es ke los malos necesitan mucho tiempo para tramar las cosas ^^) Pobre Lily!!! Ella no tiene la culpa!! Es ke Sirius es la bomba, no hay kien le pare, ya me gustaria a mi estar en la situación de la pelirroja.. XD Gracias por los animos y por tu review!

**Usagi:** ^__^ Me encantaria tener una fan histérica!!!!! Que ilusión!!!!! Jajajjaaja. Me alegro ke te gusten mis historias, pronto subiré una nueva ^^. Si, a Sirius le he tratado muy mal en este capitulo y... seguiré haciendolo XD. Espero ke no me mateis mucho por ello. A Lily hay que controlarla, jajajaj, pero tranquila, que no nos va a dejar a nuesto lobito con un ataque de amnesia... Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. A mi me parece un poco corto... que opinas? Muchos saludos!!!!!

**Laia:** me alegro que te guste, y si, al final lo continuo, aunque ya veremos lo ke sale... ^^U. Gracias por tu review!

**Cris:** Cristineta cariñu!!!!  Uooo!! Merci per llegir-ho!!! Ya se que no te encanta la pareja, por eso estoy contenta de que hagas el esfuerzo de leerlo. Como ves, al final si ke lo he continuado, pero la cosa se me komplika demasiado.. no se al final ke voy ha hacer!! Sip, es el padre, me reservo la libertad de hacerles coincidir en la escuela^^ ( algo de bueno tenía ke tener esto de escribir no?? XD) Lily seguirá con su carácter, aunke en este capi no haya salido. El próximo es muy bueno! Ya veras XD. Muchas gracias por el review. Un montón de besazos pesiosa!!!!!!

**Mina-moon: **Hola!!!!! No sabes la ilusión que me hizo aparecer por tu fic, ya e lo dije pero te lo repito: está genial!!!! Ya leí el cuarto capítulo, estoy impaciente por leer más. Trankila, es imposible no babear por el lobito de ojos dorados.. es un sueño... ¡Yo kiero uno!!!!!! Como has podido comprobar, en este capitulo sale, y mucho. Pero ya ves ke el chico tb tiene su iniciativa..jajajaaj!! espero ke te haya gustado su personalidad, ya me diras algo! Siempre abierta a sugerencias y críticas! Gracias por tu review!!!!!

**NiKpt@:** Hola! Me hizo mucha ilusion saber ke me enviabas tu primer review^^. Yo también soy bastante nueva ( descubrí esta página al principio de vacaciones). Pero si tienes alguna duda siempre puedes preguntar, te ayudaré en lo ke pueda! Me gustaria haberlo hecho un poco mas largo, pero de momento mi imaginación no da para más... Trankila, la serie tiene para largo, creo ke soy incapaz de escribir algo corto, enseguida me voy por las ramas, como ahora. Si soy un caso...^^U. Por supuesto ke es un slash Sirius/Remus!! Los adoro, sinceramente^^. Gracias por tu review!

**Nimphadora Tonks:** Me alegro ke te gustara, y perdón kreo ke he tardado bastante en escribir el segundo capítulo... espero ke el tercero no se haga esperar mucho. Si, a mi tb me encanta el super ego de Sirius, y es ke no me extraña, a Dios hay ke venerarle debidamente ; D . Que opinas de la personalidad de Remus? Gracias por tu review!

**Amazona verde:** muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que este también te guste. Cualkier comentario, consejo o crítica serán aceptados! Gracias por tu review!

Reina- Ayesha: Sip, lo he continuado. Que te ha parecido la reacción de Remus? Te la esperabas?? XD! Tenia ganas de hacer un Remus poco pasivo, espero ke os guste! Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic!

**Cho Chang de Black**: jajajaaj!!! Sip, James y Sirius se kieren mucho, no hay más que verlo... claro, kien no es capaz de adorar a mi Dios?? Ahhh.. se me cae la baba. XD! Y ame gustaria tener un amigo asi... Te han gustado los sentimientos de remus hacia Sirius? Son lo suficientemente... "intensos"? XD Te esperabas una personalidad asi??? Gracias por tu review! Espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo!

**ross malfoy**: también es mi pareja favorita de slash!! Aunke no le hago ascos a ninguna otra... VIVA EL SLASH!!!! Si es ke son tan monos... ains... quien fuera Lily... Me alegro ke te gustara. Muchas gracias por el review!!!!  

**Rachel:** hola guapetona!!!!! Me alegro de ke te gustara. La verdad es que me daba un poco de corte.. nunca sabes como va a reaccionar alguien delante de un tema como este, hay mucho intolerante suelto por ahí. A mi me gusta mucho esta pareja, los dos son muy majos! Espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, cuando puedas dame tu opinión. A que Remus no te parece tan mono?! XD. No me enfado, es mas: gracias por leerlo!!!! Un besote guapetona, que empieces bien el curso!

**Ginny**: Si! Al final si ke lo continuo, espero ke también te haya gustado este capitulo, y perdon por lo corto ke es!! Gracias por tus animos. Gracias por leerlo y gracias por el review!!!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remus. Muerte a las ratas traidoras!!!!!


	3. Vamos James¡No es para tanto!

Hola de nuevo!!!!

Bueno... aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Lo siento mucho, pero no se si podré actualizar muy a menudo a partir de ahora... acabo de iniciar el instituto, y ya veo que me quedaré sin tiempo... eso si, pienso continuarla, yo nunca me rindo!! XD

 Por lo que he visto, os ha gustado bastante la idea... y eso que yo no daba un duro por ella... tan optimista como siempre. Sigo pensando que el humor es insuficiente, pero bueno, soy muy autoexigente jajajaj!! No me hagáis caso.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, yo solo me dedico a inventar historias paralelas, no gano nada más con ello que estar despierta hasta las tantas de la mañana escribiendo tonterías.

**Aviso:** Fanfic **slash**, homofóbicos abstenerse o empezad a ser tolerantes!

                    *************************************************************

**Capítulo 3. ¡ Vamos James! No es para tanto...**

- Ah Lily no exageres. Sabes que nunca me enfadaría de verdad con Padfoot, somos como hermanos!

- Si.. ya lo se. Pero entonces no lo entiendo. ¿Porqué te pones tan nervioso?

James Potter se movió ligeramente. Una piedra le estaba destrozando la espalda. Una piedra la espalda y su novia la cabeza. ¿Porqué insistiría tanto en aquel tema? Ah... y él que soñaba con un poco de tranquilidad después de los exámenes, ¡pobre iluso!

Por lo demás, todo era perfecto. Ahora que tenían tiempo libre, podían aprovecharlo para pasar largas tardes como aquella, viendo las nubes pasar y el sol ser engullidlo por el lago. Ciertamente, la semana posterior a los trimestrales era genial. Todo el mundo estaba más relajado, más simpático... no, todo el mundo no, él no. Y no era que no lo intentara, sino que cierta pelirroja que miraba con él el bello atardecer, recostada sobre su pecho, insistía en hablar sobre un tema un poco molesto. Si solo pudiera disfrutar del silencio....

- No me has contestado – le recordó la chica, insistentemente

- Eso es porque no quiero contestarte ¬¬ - replicó con un suspiro de cansancio, como si decir aquello fuera un acto reflejo

- Eres exasperante _

- Y tu preciosa ^^

- James! – rió Lily complacida – Vamos! En serio... ¿ Porqué te pones tan molesto con Sirius?

- Yo no me molesto con él..

- ¡Sí lo haces!

- ¡No lo hago!

- James! _  ¡¡Sí lo haces!! ¡¡Y no me lleves la contraria!! . Sino no le hubieras tirado aquella quaffle tan fuete cuando estaba mirando al lobo....

- No se la he lanzado tan fuerte. Además, no es mi problema si no está atento en el entrenamiento –dijo James un tanto enfadado.

La chica le miró con ojos suspicaces y por fin comprendió. 

- Osea que el problema es ese: Remus

- ¡No lo es!

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¡¡¡Te digo que no lo es!!!

- Ains.. esta conversación me está empezando a dar jaqueca....- se quejó Lily mesándose las sienes.- No pones nada de tu parte..

- Esta bien... lo siento – cedió James.

- ¡¡Entonces reconoces que es por culpa de Remus !!- exclamó la joven prefecta con aire triunfal.

James le miró con cara de cansancio. En el fondo sabía que la culpa no era de nadie más que suya. El y sus celos... le costaba hacerse a la idea de que sus amigos pudieran quererse más entre ellos que a él. De golpe se sentía desplazado, como si sobrara, como si fuera Peter... (Nota de la a.: Lo siento... ya se que cuando estaban en Hogwarts eran muy amigos, pero no lo he podido evitar ^^). Pero no podía reconocerlo, y menos delante de su novia. Sabía que lo atribuiría todo al hecho de que los dos eran chicos, cosa que a él, le traía sin cuidado. Nunca había tenido prejuicios contra nadie, y no iba a ser ese el momento para empezar a tenerlos.

Lily estaba esperando una respuesta. James pensó en sus dos opciones: ser egoísta y huraño y desmentir cualquier tipo de enfado para evitarse problemas o aceptar la realidad y enfrentarse como un auténtico Griffindor a esos celos. ¡Dios!¿Como podía haber dudado? Se sentía avergonzado de si mismo, era obvio lo que le diría a su novia.

- Yo no he reconocido nada! Además, estoy harto de repetirte que el señorito-empollon-mirada-dulce no tiene nada que ver con mi enfado con el señorito-se-me-cae-la-baba-por-el-lobito.

Lily se quedó perpleja. Como se podía haber enamorado de un cretino como ese! 

 James observó la expresión de Lily. Si! Así me gusta Prongs, sigues tan agudo como siempre...- pensó James felicitándose mentalmente por aquella estupenda réplica. La expresión confusa de Lily le revelaba que había conseguido engañarla. Después de todo, y aunque fuera la más lista de todo el colegio, el también tenía su honor de merodeador. Nadie le ganaba en mentir y engañar. Sonrió satisfecho para si mismo. Había salido redondo.

Lily por su parte se  había quedado muda, pero no de confusión, sino de algo muy distinto: indignación. Su chivatoscopio mental le indicaba signos de intolerancia.... No!!!¡¡¡¡ No lo podía permitir!!! Tenía que hacer algo... Tenía que consultar a su más preciado consejero. A aquel que siempre estaba dispuesto a solucionar sus dudas y problemas frente a la vida, aquel que siempre le acompañaba, allí donde fuera, aun a riesgo de su propia seguridad... 

Mientras James seguía perdido en sus pensamientos después de aquel estúpido comentario, sonriendo como un tonto, Lily empezó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de la túnica. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Ah.... cuantas veces le había salvado la vida aquel pergamino. Hizo bien en comprarlo en aquel mercadillo mágico del callejón Diagon. Y fue una ganga! Frente a ella tenía un ajado pergamino roto por los bordes. Después de recitar mentalmente las palabras mágicas " juro solemnemente que lo que consiga será en beneficio propio", el trozo de papel empezó a llenarse de tinta esmeralda. Lo adoraba. Le había salvado tantas veces la vida que hasta lo había modificado consiguiendo que se conectara directamente con su pensamiento. Estaba harta de que la gente le mirara mal por hablar con un trozo de papel... Suerte que era de reducido tamaño, solo faltaría que el loco de sonrisa boba que tenía al lado se lo pillara... se estaría riendo de ella durante lo que le quedaba en Hogwarts.

La pelirroja conjuró el apartado del extenso manual que le interesaba consultar. Tenía que ser muy concreta, ya estaba harta de que cada vez que consultaba algo con la palabra "novio" por en medio, le saliera el apartado de métodos anticonceptivos. Seguro que hasta el ministerio había echado mano de aquel útil papel!

Manual  de bolsillo para la bruja adolescente Por Britanni Sleider Capítulo XVIII. Los chicos y sus ( escasos) dilemas morales 

**Párrafo I**

****

A) Qué hacer si detectas sentimientos homofóbicos en tu novio 

**R-** Cambiarlo por otro.

**B) ****Qué hacer si detectas sentimientos homofóbicos en tu novio pero no tienes intención de dejarle porque te hace los deberes de Pociones u otras materias.**

**R-** Fastidiarte y aguantar con él. Los niñatos adolescente ( y la mayor parte de los hombres) son así, no se pueden cambiar, y los deberes de pociones no se hacen solos...

C) Qué hacer si detectas sentimientos homofóbicos en tu novio y no puedas dejarle porque es un matrimonio concertado por los amargados de tus padres. 

**R-** Ídem de B. No obstante siempre puedes insultarle y desfogarte con el, aplicarle un par de maldiciones ( recomendamos consultar el capítulo MCXIII. " Las mejores maldiciones para novios no deseados") y después realizar nuestro recomendado y siempre efectivo _obliate_ ,asegurándote claro , de tener un par de matones cerca de quienes endosarle las culpas.

D) Qué hacer si detectas inclinaciones zoofílicas en tu novio.... 

Era la primera vez ( o la segunda, al final no pudo conseguir desarrollar vida inteligente a partir de un pelo de Peter..) que aquel práctico manual no le ayudaba. No podía dejarle, era un encanto, y los vaqueros negros le quedaban.... por lo de los deberes de pociones, no había problema. Siempre podía enchufárselos al tonto de Snape ( oye! Quien dijo que las prefectas somos unas santas??) . Estaba clarísimo que le gustaba, por eso odiaba tanto a James.

No, definitivamente, tenía que buscar otra alternativa. Lo de las maldiciones varias, parecía tentador. Siempre podría aplicarle un encantamiento aturdidor, le atarle con cadenas y le echarle al lago. Después de que sufriera un rato, le borraría los recuerdos (según el manual, nunca hay que dejar pistas de tus acciones) y le dejaría tirado en el bosque prohibido.

No tendría problemas para librarse de ser sospechosa. Su reputación intachable, su título de prefecta y sus aires de santa harían el trabajo por ella. Además, eran la pareja de oro de Griffindor.

Pero claro, existía el pequeño problema de que era un encanto... Tendría que hacer lo que todo el mundo esperaría que ella hiciera: tener paciencia. O... no.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡ James Potter! – dijo levantándose con un salto y señalándole con un dedo terroríficamente acusador – ¿No serás homofóbico verdad? Ya sabes que odio a los intolerantes, y como odio a los intolerantes, mi novio no puede ser un intolerante, y como tu eres mi novio, tú no puedes ser intolerante. Así que, tras esta aplastante evidencia, te recomiendo que no seas intolerante, porque entonces tirarías mi teoría por el suelo, y ya sabes que odio no tener la razón – aseguró con cara de psicópata.

Ahora era el momento de James para sentirse perplejo... Un momento... eso no le cuadraba. ¿No la había engañado? ¿ Sus agudeza mental no había funcionado?, ¿ estaría enamorado de una loca peligrosa con instintos asesinos descontrolados? Y lo más importante.... ¿ Cuantas veces había dicho intolerante?, ¿¡ LILY REPITIÉNDOSE!? ¿ Sería para dar énfasis a sus palabras o es que definitivamente estaba alienada del todo?

No podía ser... tenía que arreglar el malentendido antes de que le hiciera algo y después le borrara la mente. Si, sabía que lo había hecho más de una vez... Ah... esa pelirroja no tenía remedio.

- Tranquila cariño – dijo con cautela, la chica podía ser peligrosa. – sí que tienes razón. No soy homofóbico. Como serlo después de haberme leído cientos de veces todas las novelas de Anne Rice! El problema... el problema... no es que sean dos chicos, sino que sean esos dos chicos. – reconoció finalmente James.

Después de esa afirmación, Lily se quedó más tranquila. Guardó su amado manual, y se volvió a estira al lado de su novio, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. James suspiró aliviado. La chica ya había descargado adrenalina. Ahora, como mínimo no corría peligro de muerte "accidental". Eso si, estaba convencido de que no se iba a conformar con esa respuesta. 

- Veamos... está claro que a Sirius le gusta Remus... no hay más que ver la cara que pone cuando se cruzan en las duchas...

- Oye... desde cuando tu sabes la cara que ponen cuando se cruzan en las duchas... ¬¬

- Esto... ^^U No se, me lo imagino.. siendo Sirius como es... Además, seguro que tú lo has comentado alguna vez...

- Yo **no **lo he comentado ninguna vez. Lily... ex – pli – ca – te. ¬¬ - - - - 

- Esta bien! Pero juro por "El mapa del merodeador" que esta vez no es mi culpa!

Lo había jurado por el mapa. Iba en serio.

- Empieza a hablar.

- ¡Ha sido Marie Estratford!

- La loca de las contraseñas ridículas que va detrás de Sirius? Y se puede saber como lo sabe? Y como es que tú también lo sabes?

- No, no se puede ^^

- Lily ¬ ¬

- Vale... tiene un encantamiento espiatorio en las duchas de vuestra habitación.- soltó la muchacha sacándose un peso de encima.- Ya sabes que está loca por Padfoot. Pero hace poco que lo tiene, y tranquilo, normalmente solo os espía ella, las demás chicas de la habitación no saben nada. Yo la pillé por casualidad el otro día.

- Dios mío... no me lo puedo creer. – exclamó Prongs con una mueca de asco. Pero de pronto su rostro se iluminó.-¿ Pero tu sabes que quiere decir esto??? ¿Sabes que pasaría si se enterara Mc Gonagall?

- La echaría – respondió Lily al instante, despreocupadamente.

- ¿Entonces que esperas a decírselo?

- Vamos a ver James.. utiliza tu cabecita por un momento. Marie es prefecta. Al ser prefecta tiene derecho a deambular de noche por los pasillos... Haz memoria: cuantas veces os ha pillado a ti y al resto "merodeando" por allí, y cuantas veces Sirius ha conseguido acallarla con sus artes de seducción? 

James empezaba a comprender.

- Si la delatamos – continuó la prefecta – nos delata. Es así de sencillo. Hay que seguirle el juego. Es mejor tenerla contenta.

- Ya pero... ¡ Como te sentirías tu si te espiaran mientras te duchas!

-  A mi no me espían, así que no tengo problema.

- Pero espían a tu novio – dijo James, intentando picarle.

- Bueno... que te mire, solo yo te puedo tocar – dijo con mirada pervertida pasando despreocupadamente un dedo por encima de su camiseta, lo cual hizo que el chico se sonrojara espectacularmente.-  Además- continuó haciendo caso omiso de la reacción del muchacho – no te creas que se pasa el día mirándoos, el otro día entró Peter y escarmentó.

- Me dejas tranquilo...

- ^^ Bueno, pero volvamos a lo que hablábamos antes.... no te creas que te vas a librar de explicármelo. ¿No quieres que sean felices?

- Pues claro que si! Pero piensa en todas las implicaciones que arrastran una relación entre ese par... Ah! Y ni siquiera sabemos si a Moony le gusta Padfoot. Lo más seguro es que ni se haya dado cuenta, siempre en las nubes...

- Yo no estaría tan segura- dijo la pelirroja picaramente – Hoy... parecía muy interesado en el partido... incluso casi le da un infarto cuando le lanzaste esa quaffle, aun sabiendo que tenía el hechizo anti-caidas activado... Además.. digamos que, por una vez, se me olvidó aplicarle el obliate....

- ¡A ti! ¡Pero si eres adicta a ese hechizo! Sabes que si se entera Sirius te mata...

- Yo no estría tan segura. Es más, seguro que acaba agradeciéndomelo. Eso hará que los dos acaben juntos de una vez. Ya estoy harta de Black y sus obsesiones. ¿No eres el único que tiene que sufrir sus desvaríos mentales!! Moony por aquí, Moony por allá... he empezado a coger manía a cierto licántropo...

- ¿¿¿¿¡¡Pero tu sabes lo que estas insinuando!!???- gritó James, desesperado, incorporándose y tirando a Lily de encima suyo.- ¡Son un cincuenta por ciento del grupo! Imagínate que se enfadan o que se pelean. ¿Con quien iríamos de los dos?¿ Tardarían mucho en solucionarlo?¿ Como quieres que pelee contra los Slith sin Moony pensando y Padfoot a mi lado pegando?¿Quien me ayudaría a planear las bromas? ¿Peter?¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!

James estaba fuera de si. Hasta le palpitaba una vena en la sien

- Pero cariño... que ellos dos salgan no quiere decir que dejen de ser tus amigos. Yo salgo contigo y seguís igual que siempre. Además, piénsalo bien, así es mejor.

- Pues no veo como puede ser mejor- contestó en joven ofuscado

- Yo si. Imagínate que Sirius, después de darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, decidiera salir con la estúpida de Estratford. O que Remus se enamorara de cualquier otra repipi....¿ Las aceptaríais en el grupo? Porqué a mi me aceptasteis, tendrías la obligación de hacer lo mismo con ellas...

- ¡Ya pero tu eres tan retorcida y bromista como nosotros!- exclamó James muy serio

- Gracias^^- sabía que ese comentario era un halago viniendo de su novio..- pero igualmente, no estas en posición de decidir quién entra y quien no. A parte... si juntamos a los tortolitos, el grupo se cierra, ya no hay peligro de incorporaciones nuevas no deseadas.

- ¿Y Peter?

- ¿Peter que?

- Que si Peter se hecha una novia...

- James, Peter no se va a echar ninguna novia. Que te quede claro. Te lo digo desde el punto de vista femenino.

El chico de pelo revuelto sopesó las posibilidades que se le ofrecían. Realmente no le haría mucha gracia tener que aumentar el grupo. Además.. Marie Estratford una merodeadora? Eso si que era una auténtica pesadilla. Cada vez le gustaba más la idea de un idilio entre sus dos mejores amigos. Gracias a dios, que como mínimo uno de los dos no era Peter, la verdad es que Remus tenía un aspecto más afeminado que el resto de los chicos. Era tranquilo, dulce, amable, inteligente, reflexivo, emotivo...

- ¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Evans retomando la conversación.

- ¿Que de que?

- Pues que si vas a dejar de enfadarte con Sirius por todas y cada una de sus acciones, o vas a ayudarme a juntarles.

- ¿¡ Que!? ¿Que te ayude? ¿Yo? ¿Que no se las pueden arreglar solitos? Sirius Black, el mayor conquistador de la historia de Hogwarts ayudado por sus amigos??? Eso destrozaría su enorme e inmenso ego, te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Por una parte Sirius, que no se tomaría enserio ni un juicio en Azkaban ( N. de la A: Si ya lo se.. chiste cruel y fácil, no me matéis aún!), tonteando con la primera que pasa. Y por el otro lado el inocente de Remus, todo el día metido en sus libros, incapaz de darse cuenta de la cara de felicidad que pone él mismo cuando está con Padfoot. Solo imaginar a Moony tomando la iniciativa me entran ganas de echarme a reír. Venga...- le apremió – me ayudaras no? 

- No se porqué tuve que enamorarme de ti – respondió James resignadamente. Lily esbozó una gran sonrisa, cuando usaba ese tono el tenía en el bote.

- Entonces lo harás! Gracias cariño! Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir, es más... tendrás tu recompensa...- le susurró al oído dándole después un beso en los labios.

Cuando hacía eso era irresistible. James se sentía e la gloria. ¿ Qué más daba que estuviera  punto de meterse en una atonta historia de amor? Lily siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería, y el, lo que le mandaba.

Continuará...

                                  *************************************************

**Reviews:**

**Amazona Verde:** espero no haberme hecho esperar demasiado... Sip, Sirius está deprimido, pero has visto poco... el próximo capítulo sufrirá el doble. Jajajjaaj soy malvada! Si, él es bello y perfecto.. ains... hasta le queda bien tener un ego enorme! Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, aunque ellos dos no salgan...

**Mina-Moon:** me encanta que te guste! A mi si que me gustan mucho los fanfics pastelosos, es más, se me da mejor escribir los de ese tipo. No sabes tu lo que me cuesta escribir algo parecido al humor! XD En este fanfic van ha haber miles de complicaciones... tantas que no se si Lucius volverá a salir hasta de aquí a veinte capítulos más! Pero si tu ya escribes genial!!! Estoy loca por leer la continuación del tuyo, haber si nos alegras el día subiendo un capítulo nuevo! Remus se ve tan guapo, y Sirius tan atlético... los describes genial!!! Ya has hecho caer a Peter desde una escalera más alta???Porfi!!!!! Muchas gracias por el review!!!

**Snuvelly:** a mi también me vuelven loca este par, quien no los adora? No es que Sirius sea superior... sino que tiene muy buen concepto de él mismo. Jajjajaajaj! Bueno, esa es una forma muy suave de decir que es un ególatra obsesionado consigo mismo. Eso si, es muy orgulloso, no caerá una lágrima por sus mejillas. Gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida.

**Reina- Ayesha:** Hola! Me alegro que te divirtieras. De veras que esto divierte?? Ains... yo no le acabo de encontrar la gracia, supongo que cuando lo lee otra persona... Sip, como ves, todo el mundo cree que Remus es un angelito. Pues no, aquí se va a desmelenar, va a ser más lobito XD! Esto... no se si Severus acabará saliendo... la verdad es que lo tengo bastante liado, no se si conseguiré continuar con la amenaza de Lucius! Si soy un desastre... Pero si te hace especial ilusión, le dedicaré un trocito!^^ Gracias por tu review!

**Ross Malfoy:** si!!!! Viva Sirius, Remus y el Slash!!!! La verdad es que no podría vivir sin ellos, es lo mejor que hay! ( sobretodo los tres juntitos^^) No se si volverá, no he leído el quinto, no puedo opinar, pero espero que si, sería una pena muy grande.... Siento haberte dejado con ganas de más, no sabes lo que me cuesta pasar las cosas a ordenador, sobretodo porque nada me parece bien y tengo que cambiarlo todo... ^^U. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Cualquier comentario, un review!!!

**Erya Black:** esto.... gracias por la aclaración, ya no he leído el quinto libro, así que me acabo de enterar que son sus primas ^^U. Ains, tranquila, no pasa nada, ya estoy curada de espanto, aunque odie los sploiers tendré que empezar a convivir con ellos... La chica que le "gusta a Remus " sale en el próximo capítulo. Me gusta la idea, pero como no se como son sus personalidades, no lo puedo hacer. Eso si, cuando me lo haya leído, podré algo de ellas^^. Además, Sirius se muere de celos por cualquiera, está más colgado..... gracias por l sugerencia!

**Minore W. Moon:** me encanta que te encante! Jajaja ni yo se que pasara con ese par tan apartados del mundo.... solo se que tendré que poner en marcha la parte pervertida de mi mente! XD pero tranquila, eso se va a hacer esperar, aun tienen que pasar un montón de cosas. Prometo que en el capítulo que viene, tendréis ración de Sirius y Remus. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!

**Legolas 3:** pues si, ya le tocaba sufrir un poco a Sirius, ahora Remus jugará un poco con él. Jajajjajaa. Pues no he visto esa película, ni se que es un catcher Block... pero seductor hasta la muerte seguro!!! Espero no haberme hecho esperar mucho con el capítulo, y también espero que NO quiten el Slash, sino me da algo! Tendrá que dejar a medias mis tres fanfics!!! U_U. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Usagi**: Hola!!!!!!!! En honor  mi fan histérica he intentado hacerlo un poco más largo.. pero de momento poquito. Seguro que cuando vaya por el quinto capítulo son de veinte páginas de word! A cada capítulo voy subiendo un par. Eso si, los reviews ocupan mucho, pero me encanta contestarlos, sin vosotras no continuaría escribiendo!!! Yo también babeo demasiado sobre el teclado... me gusta mucho este Remus, que parece un santo y es más peligroso que una pandilla de slytherins cabreados... ya veremos que sale de todo esto! Gracias por tu review!!!!

**Cris:** uooooooo Cristina!!!!!! Guapetona!!!!! Que sepas que este capítulo va a petición tuya. Ya ves que no han salido más que James y Lily, pero no te acostumbres, a partir de ahora saldrán pero no monopolizaran el capítulo XD. Te gusta la personalidad de Lily? Es bastante mala?? XD Son muy majos los dos, y en el fondo se quieren mucho... No me puedo creer que sacara la granja por ese capítulo.. te juro que yo no le veo la gracia! Y a los vecinos... que les den morcilla jajjajaaj! Bueno guapa, un besazo, nos vemos el lunes^^. Merci por tu review!!!!

**Cho Chang de Black:** jajjajaj a mi también me encanta que Remus quiera a Sirius.... la verdad es que no se escribir otra cosa.... he intentado hacer otras parejas de Slash pero siempre se me van a esta... y es que el perrito y el lobito tienen que estar juntos!!!! Me alegro de que también seas de la secta XD Sirius merece que se le idolatre como el dios que es... Si, Sirius tartamudea porque delante de los ojos dorados de Remus pierde toda su prepotencia... que mono que es! Esto... de momento a Snape solo lo iré nombrando, no iba a tener importancia, porque si no se me haría muy largo, pero si os hace especial ilusión ( que también me lo han pedido en otro review.... lo meteré en algún hueco) Como te habrás dado cuenta, al igual que Peter no es santo de mi devoción. Gracias por tu review!!! ^^

**Moryn:** no, no me gusta, me encanta me apasiona, me vuelve loca... es mi hombre ideal ains..... que haría yo sin él.... ( lo siento, empiezo a delirar!) prometo que en el próximo capítulo sale fijo! Gracias por tu review!

**Sophie Lupin:** Uooo!!!  A mí también me gustaría ser su profe..la de los dos! Me alegro que te guste... si, la verdad es que Sirius es un pelin pervertidillo, pero Remus igual, todos los chicos a su edad lo son! Que le vamos ha hacer.... Ups... Lucius tardará en aparecer, de momento no les haré matarse contar los Slith. Sabes donde vivo!!!!????O_O espero haber subido rápidamente el capítulo, no me importaría quedarme n casa todo el día escribiendo sin parar, pero es que si no voy a escuela, mis padres me matan, y si me matan...mal!!!Yo quiero vivir!!!! Por cierto.. salí bien en las fotos?? Suelo quedar bastante mal XD Gracias por el review ( si, y por la amenaza también ;D)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo se hará esperar, tengo que actualizar los otros dos fanfics que tengo en marcha, a parte de estudiar, comer, respirar y dormir ( aunque poco ^^). Siento que en este capítulo no hayan salido Remus y Sirius. En un principio, es decir, en la libreta ,era más cortito, y lo iba a subir junto al que subiré el próximo día, pero la cosa fue aumentando y .... quedó esto.

Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que no me cae muy bien Peter... repito que de pequeños eran buenos amigo, pero no he podido evitar ponerle verde. Si a alguien le sabe mal ( cosa que dudo) que lo diga, pero probablemente le siga dejando por los suelos, es algo... personal^^.

Bueno, gracias por aguantar este capítulo. Y gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!!! Me encanta contestarlos^^

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran Dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remus. Muerte a la rata traidora!!!!!


	4. La táctica de Remus

Hola a todas!!!!!Si, a **todas**, Mina me ha hecho reflexionar.. no creo que haya ningún chico que llegue a leer esto. Aun así, si se da la extraña situación, que se queje, y de paso me mande un review^^

Bueno, ahora toca cuando me disculpo... perdón!!!!!!! La excusa de siempre: exámenes y montones de trabajo, a parte de agotamiento personal. Ains.. que dura es la vida... Intentaré subir capítulos más a menudo, aunque dudo que lo consiga...De momento, aquí tenéis el cuarto, espero que os guste. A mi, como de costumbre, no me acaba de entusiasmar... Espero vuestros reviews con críticas y lo que queráis, pero sobretodo críticas, que siempre van muy bien!!!

ATENCIÓN: Slash, ya sabéis lo que implica. A quien le guste o apasione ( como a mi ***^o^*** ) bienvenid@ , a quien no, ya sabe como  volver a la página principal ^^. La pareja es, obviamente Sirius /Remus. También hay un poco ( o mucho) de Lily/ James

**Capítulo 4: La táctica de Remus**

- Gracias por haber venido.

- De nada hombre – dijo la chica con una risita nerviosa – nunca hubiera pensado que el aplicado e inteligente Lupin tuviera problemas en alguna asignatura.****

- Pues si Julie, la adivinación me lleva de cabeza. Digamos que no soy tan inteligente como cree la gente, es solo que le dedico bastante tiempo a las materias.****

- ¡Venga Lupin!- exclamó Julie complacida por el echo de que el chico hubiera utilizado su nombre de pila- eres demasiado modesto. Tienes una media impresionante, no se porqué te empeñas en negarlo...****

- Llámame Remus por favor, y dejemos de hablar de notas.. aunque no se porque me lo reprochas, tú también sacas unas notas impresionantes, ¡incluso en la imprecisa adivinación consigues destacar por encima del resto de la clase!****

- No es para tanto....****

- ¡Ves! ¡Tú también niegas la evidencia. En el fondo, somos iguales! .- exclamó Remus con una sonrisa estudiada.****

Julie se puso colorada. Si seguía oyendo cumplidos por parte de Remus no podría responder de sus actos, se le tiraría encima y empezaría a... bueno, mejor sería que se controlara un poco. Hacía tiempo que el joven de ojos ámbar le tenía el corazón robado, ya casi no se lo creyó cuando le vino a pedir ayuda en adivinación. 

Sobretodo siendo ella una Ravenclaw y el un codiciado Griffindor. Le hubiera sido más cómodo pedir ayuda a Evans, la pelirroja de su misma casa que siempre acompañaba a los Merodeadores. Pero bueno, tampoco iba aquejarse de su suerte, por una vez que el destino le era favorable, y no pensaba darle la espalda.

- ¡Esta bien! Dejemos de hacernos la pelota mutuamente. Dime, ¿en que quieres que te ayude? Me dijiste que no hacía falta traer el libro, ni la bola ni....nada.

- Si, es que no los necesitamos. Mi problema, más que nada, está en la quiromancia.****

- ¿¡Qui..qui...quiromancia!?- exclamó la chica.****

- Si, ya se que es lo más sencillo, pero a mi se me cruzan todas las líneas de la mano, no las distingo ni con lupa. – respondió Remus inocentemente. – En el último trimestral, confundí la línea de la vida con la del amor, vaticinando que Sirius iba a tener un futuro profesional lleno de multitud de diferentes trabajos, que en realidad eran relaciones amorosas. Aquello no gustó nada a la profesora ( creo que hasta ella se siente atraída por ese play-boy) y me cayó un rosco como una catedral. Si tú me ayudaras, la evaluación siguiente podría arreglarlo y conseguir aprobar la materia. Sólo tú puedes conseguir que lo comprenda...****

- E..e..está bien- contestó la anonadada muchacha- veamos lo que podemos hacer.****

Perfecto, había conseguido que la chica se pusiera nerviosa. Su plan empezaba en aquel preciso instante. Sabía perfectamente que Sirius tenía que ir al campo de quiddich aquella tarde. Los de Slytherin tenían entrenamiento, y Thomas, el capitán del equipo, les obligaba a que asistieran, según él, para aprender sus ataques, aunque más bien era para espiarles deliberadamente. Black no tenía forma de escapar...

Todo iba bajo ruedas. Sirius sería suyo en muy poco tiempo. Se había cansado de ser el chico tímido y amable que todos conocían. Había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas de la situación.

El hombre lobo sabía que no le resultaba indiferente a su amigo. Cinco años de convivencia y actitudes como la del día anterior en el campo de quiddich o en la sala común se lo habían demostrado. Y ya estaba harto de que nunca se decidiera a decirle nada, y sobretodo odiaba verle todo el día rodeado de chicas.

Se las iba a devolver todas. Una a una.

No tubo que esperar mucho para ver a Sirius. En aquel mismo instante salía del castillo y se dirigía hacia el campo. Remus, haciendo gala de su calidad de estratega, se había colocado en un lugar perfecto. Para llegar a su destino, Sirius tenía que pasar por delante suyo, a parte, aquel lugar se veía perfectamente desde las gradas. Perfecto, genial. Ahora tocaba el paso a la acción, empezaba la sesión de manoseo.

- ¿Empezamos?

- Si, si....claro- titubeó la chica. – ¿Como prefieres hacerlo? ¿Empiezo yo explicándote o tú intentándolo y yo te rectifico si te equivocas?

Remus sopesó las posibilidades. ¿Actitud pasiva o activa?. Mmmm.... activa, definitivamente. El ataque era el mejor inicio. A Sirius le daría un ataque, y Remus disfrutaría de lo lindo viéndole sufrir por él. ¿Acaso era un ser retorcido y mezquino? Si, y le encantaba serlo.

- Prefiero empezar yo, si no te importa.

- Muy bien, adelante entonces. Dime que es lo que ves en tu mano. Recuerda que tienes que seguir un orden. Primero fíjate en la línea....

- ¿ Mi mano? Es que la profesora Trelawney me la ha leído tantas veces que ya me la sé de memoria. – dijo con el rostro contrariado.

A la inteligente chica no le costó mucho unir cabos. Especial predilección de esa profesora por una persona en concreto. Eso sólo quería decir...

- Así que eres tu el que va a morir este año... vaya, lo siento mucho- bromeó intentando relajar la situación.

- Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrado. Lleva prediciendo mi espantosa muerte desde que llegué a la escuela. Uno se lo va tomando mejor poco a poco, al verse sobrevivir un año tras otro.

- ¡¡Ja, ja , ja !! me alegro de que te lo tomes con tanta filosofía. Me han explicado que hubo un alumno que tubo que abandonar sus clases de lo presionado que se sentía.****

- ¿Oh, no! Eso no me pasará a mi – dijo animadamente y sonriéndole sinceramente por primera vez en la tarde.****

Por un momento se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo: manipular a la muchacha. Se empezaba a dar cuenta de que realmente le caía muy bien aquella chica sencilla. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera enamorada de él. Ojalá  simplemente  estuviera nerviosa por quedar a solas con una persona del sexo opuesto. Muchas chicas se ponían nerviosas al estar con chicos, aunque no se sintieran atraídas por ellos. Quería conseguir a Sirius, pero no pretendía hacer daño a Julie con ello. Aunque las posibilidades eran altas. Básicamente, se estaba aprovechando de ella. De repente se sintió mal. ¿ Remordimientos? Después de todo, parecía ser que no era tan "retorcido y mezquino" como el mismo se pintaba. ¿O si? Porque la verdad, estaba dispuesto a continuar con el plan, aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias.

- Entonces.. ¿prefieres intentar leer mi mano?- preguntó Julie con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Si no te incomoda... - respondió Remus, tampoco quería forzarla.

- ¡En absoluto!- exclamó incapaz de dar crédito a su suerte.- Además, si te equivocas podré rectificarte perfectamente, yo también se me bastante bien la mía^^.****

- Genial – dijo Remus dejando a un lado su conciencia.- ¿Empezamos?****

La chica asintió entregándole su propia mano con una gran sonrisa. Menos mal que se había hecho la manicura.

                       ****************************************************************

Sirius caminaba distraído junto a James y Lily, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Porqué diablos tenía que ver entrenar a los  repugnantes Slytherins?¿No sufrían bastante con soportarles durante Pociones y Encantamientos que aun tenían que verles durante su tiempo libre? Aquello era una aberración, una injusticia, una crueldad hacia el género humano inteligente, es decir, hacia él. 

Y para acabar de rematar la situación, hacía un día espléndido. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, algunos chicos nadaban por el lago, otros estaban tumbados en la hierba, Remus cogía de la mano a una chica sentados cómodamente en la base de un gran árbol... ¿¿¿¡¡QUE!!!???

¿Su Remus flirteando con una chica? ¡No podía ser! Aquello no tenía que estar pasando. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Esperanzado, miró por los alrededores esperando ver a Lucius escondido tras algún árbol y lanzándole un imperius, pero recordó que el chulo albino estaba en el campo de quiddich. Además, por la cara de Remus, parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Sirius estaba furioso. No con el hombre lobo, ni con la chica... simplemente era incapaz de reprimir aquella angustia agobiante que empezaba a invadir todo su cuerpo. Nada podía empeorar ese momento. ¿ Nada? ¿ Quién dijo nada? ¿ Para que servían los amigos inútiles? Se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó la voz de James saludando a Lupin.

- ¡Hey Moony!- gritó acercándose hasta donde estaba la pareja.

Lily le siguió. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué hacía Remus con Rawcly. La situación era genial. Ahí se iba a montar una gorda, lo presentía, su instinto busca-líos se lo gritaba a voces. Decidió mejorar un poco las cosas. 

- ¿Que no vienes Sirius?- dijo pícaramente.

El aludido la miró con odio concentrado. ¡Que perversas podían llegar a ser las mujeres!. _Un día te salvan la vida y al día siguiente te lanzan una maldición por la espalda _– pensó Sirius irritado. No tenía otra escapatoria. Aunque quería salir corriendo de allí y descargar su adrenalina contra algún Slytherin desafortunado, no podía eludir la situación. Remus era uno de sus mejores amigos, y Sirius no tenia ninguna razón aparente para estar enfadado con él. Si se iba tan de repente todo el equipo sospecharía, y no quería levantar polémica entorno a su Moony, le quería demasiado.

Así que apretando el paso e intentando cambiar desesperadamente aquel rictus de odio que se formaba en su cara, se dirigió a sus amigos.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó alegremente Remus. El licántropo observó el rostro de Sirius. Perfecto. Era un libro abierto.

- ¡Hola! –saludaron todos.

- ¿No vienes a ver el entrenamiento de los Slith?- preguntó James curiosamente.- Antes siempre nos acompañabas.

- Oh.. lo siento mucho, pero  hoy no puedo, y mañana creo que tampoco. Estoy un poco ocupado.

- No, si eso ya se ve – comentó Sirius para si mismo sin poder reprimirse.

- ¿Has dicho algo Padfoot?- preguntó Remus

- No. Nada, Moony- respondió igual de bajo que antes.

El ambiente estaba cargado. Lily decidió volver a intervenir, metiéndose en la batalla de miradas que sostenían Sirius y Remus.

- ¿Y que estáis haciendo?

- Oh!- exclamó Remus dándose cuanta de que no les había presentado.- ¿Todos conocéis a Julie verdad?

Todos asintieron. La pobre muchacha no pudo más que sonreír azorada. Le ponía nerviosa tener a tanta gente estudiándola concienzudamente, no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención. Además, no le hacía mucha gracia la mirada de odio que, muy amablemente, le estaba dedicando Black.

- ¡Claro que la conocemos! ¡Es una de las mejores alumnas que han pisado Hogwarts!- exclamó Lily con sincera admiración. - ¿Eres prefecta de tu casa verdad? ( N. de la A.: Lo siento, tengo debilidad por las prefectas.... quizás porque me gustaría ser una de ellas? XD)

- Si.. pero no tiene importancia, y además, no soy tan brillante. – dijo con amabilidad.

- Esto.. no has contestado la pregunta- le recordó el animago a Remus sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿ Que pregunta?

- La de que demonios haces aquí. Siempre venías con nosotros a aguantar los entrenamientos de los Slith, como buen merodeador que eres.

- Algo que no podía dejar pasar durante mucho más tiempo.

- Pero que....- insistió Black hasta que unos gritos le cortaron.

El perrito negro estaba decidido a enterarse de lo que hacia su objeto de deseo con aquella chica.... con aquella chica amable, guapa y simpática. Se estaba muriendo de celos. No sabía ni para que preguntaba, era bastante evidente lo que hacían, solos y tomados de la mano. Iba a decir algo, pero los gritos insistían.

- ¡Potter, Black!- gritaba el guardameta de su equipo- Thomas dice que como no vayáis pronto al campo de quiddich, os transfigurará en quaffles y os ofrecerá al equipo de los Slytherin para que practiquen con vosotros.

- Ups.. será mejor que vayamos para allí- sugirió James -  nuestro capitán puede llegar a ser un poco exigente- dijo a modo de disculpa.

- ¿Exigente? No. Flewquins no es exigente. Sólo es neurótico, obsesivo, esquizofrénico, neurasténico.. pero no exigente- se quejó Lily indignada – sólo hay que ver como os machaca en los entrenamientos.

- Esta bien, ya vale Lily. Un día de estos le pillas por banda, le echas un par de maldiciones de las tuyas y luego le lavas el cerebro. Pero hoy no. Vámonos todos antes de que ocurra una desgracia. Quiero llegar vivo a la cena, hoy los elfos preparan roastbeef...

- ¡¡Pero James!!¡¡ Como te puede gustar esa basura!!!- gritó Lily más indignada que antes. James sabía como tratarla, en cos de unos segundos ya ni se acordaba de Flewkins y sus manías.

- Bueno Remus, nos vamos, ya nos veremos más tarde, no quiero que el capitán nos mate- dijo despidiéndose y llevándose a rastras a Lily, que aun se quejaba del roastbeef, tema de vital importancia para ella. 

Pero Sirius no parecía tener intención de querer moverse. Permanecía quieto, sumido en sus pensamientos. No quería dejar a su Remsie solo con aquella chica. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de perderle definitivamente, si no era que ya estaba todo perdido.

- ¿Que no te vas al campo? – preguntó Remus inocentemente.

- Claro que si.

- ¡¡¡Entonces por que no te mueves so zopenco!!!!- le gritó Prongs a la oreja, que había vuelto para llevárselo definitivamente.

- Ahora voy- dijo sin moverse ni un milímetro y sin dejar de mirar intensamente al licántropo a los ojos.

Al final, James le cogió por un brazo, Lily por el otro y se lo llevaron a rastras. Ya estaban hartos de ver a su amigo haciendo el tonto. Black no luchó ni se opuso, solo dejó de mirar a Remus para clavar su mirada en la de Julie.

Cuando por fin se alejaron, Julie dejó escapar el aire. Sin darse cuenta había retenido la respiración.

- ¿Le pasa algo a tu amigo?

- ¿A quien? ¿A James o a Sirius? Si lo dices por James, no te preocupes, Lily es una chica con mucho carácter, y a veces...

- No, yo me refería a Sirius.

- ¿Sirius? Oh, no te preocupes por él. Quizás esté enfadado con algún profesor, o puede que incluso algún Slytherin le haya gastado alguna broma. Cuando está de mal humor, cualquier cosa que salga de su programa le altera bastante.

- Parecía bastante enfadado contigo...

- Tranquila, suele pasar. No es nada serio. ¿ Que tal si continuamos con lo nuestro?

- Esta bien- exclamó sonriendo. El tacto sedoso de las manos de Remus recorriendo las suyas le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Perfecto, todo iba sobre ruedas. Sirius había sacado sus nervios a relucir. Estaba preparando al animago perfectamente. Incluso se había enfadado, aunque menos mal que lo había hecho con él. Nunca hubiera permitido enfrentar a dos personas para obtener sus fines. Sirius sería suyo, pero antes, sufriría un poco.

Bueno! Por fin he coseguido acbar este capítulo. Ya se ke no tiene ningún tipo de gracia, y ke me ha kedado fatal ( últimamente no estoy mu inspirada, será que todo el rtollo de la boda del principe me está secando las neuronas!!!???)

Ale, no me hagáis caso, paso a contestar los reviews.

**Sophie Lupin**: jajajaaj!!!! Sip, es ke Lily es de armas tomar, o como mínimo yo me la imagino así. Tienes razón: los dos son muy cómodos y muy frescos, pero komo has podido comprobar en este capítulo Remus se ha puesto las pilas XD! Por lo del fanfic de Sílice.... la verdad es que empecé este fanfic antes de leérmelo. Es estupendo, me encantó. Aun así, seguro que en mis fanfics encontrais estructuras muy parecidas a las de otros. No lo puedo evitar, me paso el día leyéndolos y algo se me queda. Espero no ofender a ningún autor "plagiándole" accidentalmente el tema. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo.. soy un desastre!!! Intentaré ir actualizando más a menudo, no planees mi asesinato tan pronto!! Por cierto.. quiero ver esa foto!!!!XD

**Ross Malfoy**: gracias por tu review, también es mi pareja favorita de slash, aunque la verdad es que el slash en general es favorito XD! Perdón por actualizar tan tarde. Espero que no os decepcione este capítulo, ya avisé que soy incapaz de mantener el humor durante mucho tiempo....

**Juxo:** WAAA!!!! Que atenta que es está esta chica!!!!^^ Crees que realmente adelanto acontecimientos???Jajajajajaj!! Más adelante lo sabrás, no desesperes. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que alguien se diera cuenta! El funcionamiento es demasiado conocido???XD licencia literaria, ella también tiene derecho a un artilugio mágico extra!!! Bueno, ya has podido comprobar el tipo de locura que está causando Remus a nuestro animago.. espero ke no sea muy malo con el! Por cierto.. eres catalana???^^ Lo digo por lo de adeu....

**Erya Black**: Malegro de que te haya gustado, me apetecía hacer algo así con ese par peleándose como una parejita de recién casados!!^^ Espero que no fuera muy pesado...Aquí ya tienes a Remus y Sirius otra vez en acción. Que te ha parecido? A mi muy soso pero es ke no estoy mu inspirada....

**Moryn**: Me encanta que Morin esté contenta! Sakuratsukamori está contenta de que Morin esté contenta. Sakuratsukamori espera que a Morin le guste también este capítulo, aunque Sakuratsukamori lo duda bastante... T_T

**Minore W. Moon:** Uooooo!!!!!! Yo también les adoro!!!!!^^ Tampoco yo puedo evitar gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! Lo siento, en este capítulo mi mente pervertida se ha quedado aletargada...a ver si en el próximo la rescato de las profundidades...Que conste que todo es culpa del sistema educativo al que estoy sometida! Siempre hay que echarle las culpas al sistema educativo!!!!SIEMPRE!!!!

**Mina – Moon:** UOOO!!!! Me encanta que te gustara!! Pues imagíname a mi mientras pensaba la escena.. peor que el maestro Muten Roshi de Dragon Ball... ( espero que lo hayas visto pk sino no entenderás nada ^^U ) Sip, lo de Anne era bastante sutil... solo personas correctamente entrenadas como nosotras en el arte literario ( jo, que humos...) podemos captarlo perfectamente. Como suelo decir últimamente: licencia literaria, algo que puedo inventar.. ^^. Si que he leído tu Bio, mas de una vez, pero para mi Lily no es Mary- Sue. Lily es Lily, simplemente. Con el carácter enfocado desde mi punto de vista ( pk realmente no se como era) pero es ella. La que si que es Mary- Sue es la chica con la que está Remus, pero no lo he podido evitar. Espero que me perdones y no me tires por las escaleras en tu fantástico fic... ya sabes que me encanta. Ah! Lo de siempre: mil perdones por tardar en mandarte reviews, ya sabes que nunca voy muy sobrada de tiempo. Eso si: te prometo que lo tendrás! ^^ Cuando kieras kedamos en el mesenger.. si puede ser un sábado mejor que mejor!

**Maray:** que lástima que al final no te haya encontrado por el mesenger, porque si ke te agregué. Pero la culpa es mía, por no pasarme nunca. Seguro que después de leerte esta porkería de capítulo ya no soy tu ídolo, pero es ke no estaba mu inspirada. Si ke me gusta Anne Rice, a quién no!!!! A ti te gusta???? A mi me encanta! Sabes que ya ha sacado nuevo libro??? Blood and Gold ( oro y sangre en español) lo acabo de ver esta misma tarde en la librería.. por poko me da un infarto. Necesito ese libro!! YYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Por cierto.. ya sabes lo ke es la orden Siriusana no? Bueno, espero ke te vaya todo bien, y a ver si al final nos encontramos algún día!

**Usagi:** es bueno para ella que se descontrole un poco... las chicas también podemos ser muy malas!!! Si no, no pegaría en los merodeadores. De momento estos dos aun no se meten, tendrás que esperar un pokito más ( si puedes!) Mil perdones otra vez por actualizar tan tarde....tienes razón, la escuela es el mal de todos....Además, lista de mi, empecé tres fanfics a la vez, y los tengo ke ir actualizando a la vez... Bua!!!!!

**Laura Weasley:** Muchas gracias por se review tan fantástico!!! Me hizo mucha gracia, aunque, como puedes ver, no te hice mucho caso... insisto, no es culpa mía, es culpa del instituto. Como me gustaría vivir para escribir...

**Txiri:** no te preocupes, lo sigo. Ahora, cuando... esa es otra!

**My fan number one:** Glorieta!!!!!! Quina ilusió em va fer que al final tel's llegisis!Encara que no se pk me n'alegro tant si em sembla que no has acabat ni un... ¬¬ Mes et val acabartel's o divendres t'enteres... Bueno, no se si t'gradará aquest capítul, m'ha sortit fatal... ja em diras algu. Ale guapetona, un besitu!!!!!!!!!

**Lily E. Black:** hola guapetona!!!!!!! Me alegro muchísimos que te haya gustado tanto el fanfic. Sirius es irresistible descrito por mi o por cualkiera.. él es así. Lily me encanta ( ke te voy a contar... la he creado yo ¡ XD) pero es que si tenía ke entrar en los merodeadores tenía que ser tan retorcida como ellos, y claro, si los merodeadores tenían ke ser retorcidos, Remus tenía que dejar de ser la inocente criatura a la que se nos tiene acostumbradas, asi que le hice un lavado de personalidad. Este capítulo me ha quedado muy soso, he aparcado mi casi inexistente vena humorística...pero bueno, a ver que pasa en el siguiente. Un besote muy grandote. Por cierto, me encanta tu frase!!!!!


End file.
